


We are Back!

by gaybow



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Madancy, Probably canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybow/pseuds/gaybow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mads Mikkelsen por acaso descobre que Hugh Dancy é gay, mas isso não irá atrapalhar o andamento da série que está voltando à ativa. Na verdade, isso pode ajudar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

O cancelamento da série não havia sido uma surpresa para ninguém. A temática, o fato de passar em uma TV aberta e os números de audiência nunca estiveram a favor deles. De fato, a série era levada a frente muito mais pelo comprometimento da equipe e pelo amor dos fãs do que por sucesso comercial.

Foi apenas dois anos depois do cancelamento que a possibilidade da volta da série foi novamente cogitada, visto que problemas contratuais estavam resolvidos, projetos paralelos da equipe terminados e os fãs continuavam sedentos por mais. Parecia tudo encaminhado para que a Netfliz fosse a nova casa da série e a equipe começou o processo de pré-produção.

Durante todo esse tempo de hiatus Mads e Hugh ainda mantiam contato, afinal, de fato gostam um do outro, mas a agenda dos dois tinha estado apertada demais para se darem esse luxo.

Foi apenas em uma premiação que voltaram a se ver. Sorriram, se abraçaram e comentaram que, com a volta da série, provavelmente estariam se vendo bastante novamente. Posaram para fotos juntos, mas tiveram que se separar para fazer média com outras pessoas. Bom, teriam mais tempo para colocar a conversa em dia na festa pós-premiação.

Ou assim pensou Mads, pois não conseguia achar Hugh em lugar nenhum. Embora houvesse muitas pessoas, o local não era tão grande assim. _Ele talvez esteja no banheiro_ , pensou.

Quando chegou na porta do banheiro percebeu que ela estava trancada, o que era estranho levando em conta que era de uso coletivo. Não que Mads se considerasse uma pessoa curiosa, muito pelo contrário, mas ouviu vozes alteradas do outro lado da porta e se preocupou. Encostou sua orelha nela o mais discretamente que pode e conseguiu identificar que uma das vozes era de Hugh, já a outra lhe era desconhecida. Essa segunda voz podia ser ouvida mais claramente e pertencia a alguém que tinha bebido além da sua cota hoje. “ _Mas eu sinto a sua falta! Nós tivemos um tempo tão bom juntos, Hugh, por que não tentar de novo?_ ” disse o desconhecido e Mads não pode ouvir a resposta dada por Hugh. “ _Você é uma vadia, seu corpo não estaria satisfeito com meras fodas esporádicas escondido das câmeras_ ”. Depois disso nenhum barulho mais foi ouvido e Mads se preocupou que os dois estivessem se atracando aos tapas naquele banheiro. Achou melhor interceder, bateu fortemente na porta.

Nenhum barulho de lá veio.

– Abra a porta ou chamarei alguém que a abra!

Pode ouvir a voz de Hugh dizendo “ _Oh meu deus, é o Mads_ ”. Logo após isso a porta foi aberta e um envergonhado Hugh a abriu. Do lado dele estava um homem na casa de seus 60 anos que parecia mais do que bêbado, mesmo a festa tendo começado tão recentemente. O desconhecido saiu disparado, se batendo com o Mads e Hugh continuou parado na porta olhando para todos os lados menos para o mais velho. Agora com mais calma Mads podia ver o quanto os lábios do outro estavam vermelhos, provavelmente fruto de um beijo violento, não de uma briga.

– Fiz bem em interromper?

– Sim, sim. – Ele tentava recuperar o controle. – Esse foi um reencontro não muito agradável. Ele não sabe beber e fica mais desagradável que o normal.

– E quem é ele?

Hugh parecia que ia responder, mas um convidado da festa chamou a atenção deles para que saíssem da porta para que ele pudesse entrar.

– Nós temos muito o que colocar em dia, agora ainda mais. Que tal ir beber algo mais tarde?

– Claro. – Sorriu tranquilo. – Mas é por sua conta.

OoO

– Então deixa eu ver se eu entendi. – Mads coloca seu copo de cerveja na mesa. – O nome dele é Michael Cunningham. Ele foi o roteirista de um filme seu em 2007, Evening, e durante esse tempo vocês se envolveram. Isso faz anos!

– Bom, nós tivemos nossas recaídas durante algum tempo. – Hugh descansava o rosto da palma da mão, exasperado.

– Não foi nesse filme que você conheceu a sua atual esposa? Ela sabe o quão íntimos vocês eram? – Ele não sabia se fazer uma citação da série nesse momento era oportuno, mas o fez mesmo assim.

– Ela sabe o bastante. – O outro sorriu fazendo também uma referência ao diálogo. – Brincadeira, ela sabe de tudo. Eu não estou enganando a Claire. Para falar a verdade começamos a “namorar” para afastar os rumores sobre mim e as coisas apenas foram indo e chegaram ao ponto em que estão.

Mads franziu a testa e perguntou.

– Claire também é homossexual?

Hugh quase engasgou e olhou para os lados, claramente não querendo falar sobre aquilo, o que confirmava a teoria de Mads.

– A vida dela é a vida dela e nós estamos bem com esse arranjo, pelo menos por enquanto.

Mads era alguém que preferia a transparência na vida, mas ele não era inocente ao ponto de não ver que talvez aquela fosse mesmo a melhor opção para o Hugh. O show business era cruel e discriminatório, algumas portas e papéis seriam para sempre perdidos por Hugh e isso é algo que qualquer ator que se preze no mínimo se preocuparia. Se ele já tinha dificuldade de achar papéis interessantes só pelo tipo de beleza delicada que tinha, o que fazia com que muitos não o levasse a sério, imagina se saísse do armário. Era ridículo.

– Espero que ele não volte a te incomodar.

– Espero que não. Principalmente levando em conta que agora ele está namorando outro alguém. – Suspirou com agastamento e depois olhou para Mads preocupado. – Você está okay com isso? De verdade. Nossos papeis em _Hannibal_ dependem muito do quão confortáveis nos sentimos um com o outro e não quero estragar isso.

– Eu sou um profissional, Hugh. – O olhou seriamente, mas sua expressão se suavizou logo depois. – Mesmo que eu não tivesse feito cenas homossexuais ainda, as quais eu fiz, e muitas, eu ainda fui dançarino, pelo amor de deus. Eu não quero contribuir para estereótipos, mas nós _definitivamente_ tentávamos de tudo.

Hugh tremeu ao pensar se Mads tinha se referido a _ele_ ter tentado com outros caras ou se tinha falado em geral. Era melhor não ser paranoico, aquilo não queria dizer nada.

Mads olhou para o relógio do celular.

– Eu preciso ir. Amanhã cedo tenho reunião com advogados. O processo de separação é mais incômodo e burocrático do que imaginei, se soubesse teria continuado casado. – Deu risada, levantou da mesa e estendeu a mão para o mais novo. – Estou ansioso para trabalharmos juntos novamente. Te vejo na reunião mês que vem.

– Estarei lá.

Sorriram um para o outro e Mads se foi. Hugh continuou a beber por mais um tempo, colocando as ideias no lugar. Agora mais uma pessoa sabia o seu segredo. Não que duvidasse que o Mads o guardaria, disso tinha certeza, mas por outro lado duvidava era de si mesmo.

Só quem tinha a sorte de trabalhar com Mads sabia o quanto aquele homem tinha um magnetismo irresistível. Ele era, de fato, muito mais sexy ao vivo do que as fotos sequer podiam começar a tentar reproduzir. Todo o elenco, e equipe, tinham uma quedinha secreta, ou não tão secreta assim, por ele. Mads, claro, sabia que dava esse efeito nas pessoas e levava isso com a leveza de quem está acostumado e sequer fazia força para causar esse efeito.

Hugh estava preocupado por que era mais fácil não ceder a essa _quedinha_ quando tentava esconder a própria sexualidade. Agora que Mads sabia e Hugh sabia que ele sabia, as coisas eram diferentes de alguma forma, principalmente quando o outro estava desimpedido. E levando em conta em que ponto a série parou Dancy temeu que a provável intimidade entre os personagens fosse demais para ele, o ator, aguentar.

Pela primeira vez ele desejou que Will tivesse morrido naquela queda.


	2. Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olha eu aqui de novo! Esse cap tem participação especial de vários atores, so: Aaron - Brian, Scott – Jimmy, Caroline – Alana, Laurence – Jack. O Bryan todo mundo conhece né, ali é diva das galáxias. Boa leitura!

O mês seguinte chegou e com ele a primeira reunião que envolvia os atores da série. Todos chegaram, mataram as saudades e trocaram conversa fiada. Bryan estava mais serelepe do que nunca, todos podiam ver que Hannibal sempre seria _seu bebê_ e ele estava animado de o ter de volta.

Quando começou a explicar o conceito da terceira temporada não foi surpresa para ninguém a esse ponto que Will e Hannibal finalmente iriam, como as fãs gostavam de dizer, virar Muder Husbands. Ou pelo menos parcialmente, visto que seguiriam alguns dos cânones de Clarice e Hannibal, adaptando para Hannibal e Will. Ou seja, Dr Lecter nunca deixaria ser potencialmente o pior amigo/namorado da face da terra.

Incrível como nos dois anos de intervalo da série a sociedade mudou. Claro, na prática isso era pouco perceptível, mas a indústria, principalmente empresas como a Netfliz, investiam cada vez mais em histórias de cunho LGBT. Há dois anos atrás apenas flertar com a ideia foi uma luta, mas agora não só tinham o apoio de sua distribuidora como uma grande parte da aceitação do público, mesmo os mais fieis à obra original. Hannibal e Will finalmente seriam um casal, ou pelo menos algo parecido com isso.

Para ser sincero isso era apenas um “sair do armário” para os personagens, por que todos os envolvidos no projeto já os viam como casal faz tempo. Hugh gostava de pensar que aquilo era amizade, mas chegou a um ponto que seria idiota negar que não era bem por ai. As pessoas sempre riam tanto de quando ele dizia que o relacionamento entre Hannibal e Will era platônico que provavelmente ele era um dos poucos cegos em negação que sobravam, mas agora mesmo ele sabia que o relacionamento dos dois não podia ser mais negado. Bom, ninguém poderia dizer que eles eram um casal ordinário.

– Essa será a melhor temporada! – Bryan gesticulada exageradamente como sempre. – Esse detalhe do livro _Hannibal_ tão injustamente ignorado será nosso triunfo. Manipulação, confusão e transformação, tudo tem seu preço. Já posso sentir o cheiro de lágrimas fannibals.

– Contanto que eu não morra essa temporada. Me deixem ser feliz um pouco. – disse Caroline sorrindo.

– Alana tem uma namorada, Will tem um namorado... – Laurence resolveu “protestar” também. – Aposto que até o Winston tem alguém. Quem está disponível para mim? Freddie? Chilton? Ambos?

– Se estamos na pegada da reclamação eeeeuu ainda acho que Brian e Jimmy deveriam ser os vilões dessa temporada. – Quem não o conhecesse pensaria que Aaron estava falando sério. – O objetivo deles é, obviamente, tomar o posto de murder husbands da série.

– O maior erro de Hannibal foi ter deixado vocês dois vivos – disse Mads com falsa seriedade. – Apenas aguardem que ele agora amarrará todas as pontas soltas.

Durante a reunião os planos para as personagens foram se revelando e todas as ideias pareciam empolgantes. Scripts preliminares lhe foram entregues para que já fosse pensando em como seriam suas abordagens.

Depois de tudo terminado Hugh ainda estava no local de encontro, em uma outra sala, descansando e pensando sobre o plot. A partir do episódio 2 as coisas entre Hannibal e Will iriam começar a evoluir fisicamente. O Script não era específico, mas Bryan nunca era nesses casos. Levando em conta que estavam na Netfliz... era melhor Hugh começar a malhar.

Scott entrou na sala e sorriram um para o outro.

– Lá vamos nós de novo. Mal posso esperar para colocar minhas mãos em corpos de gente morta. Acho que estou começando a apreciar isso mais do que deveria. – Riram da piada que só não era extremamente bizarra por que estavam nos bastidores de _Hannibal_. – Você por outro lado tocará em um corpo em especial muito mais interessante. Permita-me dizer que estou morrendo de inveja e estou me oferecendo como seu dublê, caso precise.

Hugh riu de lado. Bryan e Scott eram gays assumidos e Hugh ainda estava no armário. Para falar a verdade essa é a série que tem mais gays trabalhando nela por metro quadrado desde Queer as Folk. Sinceramente ele tinha quase certeza de que eles dois sabiam sobre ele, algo como gaydar, mas nunca falaram nada. Achava melhor assim.

– Assim vocês ferem meu ego. Por que todo mundo está com inveja de mim e ninguém dele? – contestou falsamente ultrajado.

– Cuidado com o que deseja, as investidas que o Mads recebe beiram ao assédio. Acho que ser gostoso realmente tem suas desvantagens – disse, mas não parecia realmente acreditar nisso. – Bom, nenhum dos dois faz meu tipo na verdade. Mas desejar não tira pedaço e eu bem tiro proveito dessa prerrogativa.

Hugh pensou sobre o _seu_ tipo e riu. Era a variável mais clichê possível do complexo de Édipo: ele sempre gostou de caras mais velhos, uma espécie de figura paterna. Quando jovem em vez de se apaixonar pelos seus coleguinhas ele apenas tinha olhos para seus professores. Michael, namorados do passado... até Mads se encaixava nesse perfil até certo ponto.

 Mas nesse caso não era culpa do Hugh, como Scott sabiamente disse uma vez: “Mads faz o tipo de todo mundo”. A mais de 10 anos atrás Mads e Hugh haviam contracenado juntos no filme Rei Arthur e o jovem Dancy mal conseguia lembrar de suas falas quando na presença do mais velho, nervosismo e admiração misturados em suas entranhas. Desde então se sente muito mais confortável com o outro, mas aquelas borboletas nunca foram embora. Hugh gostava de pensar que Mads dava esse efeito em todos.

Por falar no diabo o mesmo entrou na sala em que estavam, parecia ter achado o que procurava.

– Ah aqui está você. – Sentou do outro lado de Hugh. – Sobre o que estavam falando? Quero estar por dentro das fofocas também.

– Nós não estávamos, de forma nenhuma, novamente lhe endeusando. – Scott levantou as mãos exageradamente. – Não, gosto de ser discreto em relação aos meus crushes.

– Perfeitamente discreto, eu nunca percebi – sussurrou conspiratório com o humor usual. As investidas nada discretas do Scott nunca lhe incomodaram, principalmente por que dificilmente eram sérias. – Hugh estava também _não_ me endeusando?

– Oh, ainda estou tentando convertê-lo a nossa seita de adoração ao deus Mikkelsen. Não tive muita sorte até agora. Ele gosta de se fazer de difícil. – Scott levantou se despedindo. – Preciso ir. Aaron me deve um almoço e o desgraçado provavelmente irá sair correndo para não ter que pagar.

Hugh olhou para o lado com o olhar sapeca.

– Com colegas como esse não sei como seu ego ainda não explodiu, deus Mikkelsen.

– Se não me falha a memória foi você – tocou no nariz do mais novo levemente – que foi eleito o menino/menina mais belo da faculdade. Suas colegas devem ter ficado muito felizes de terem perdido para você.

O outro riu com a lembrança.

– E exatamente por isso que fiquei insuportavelmente vaidoso naquela época. – Agora estava totalmente virado para Mads. – Minha sorte foi ter dado certo como ator. Encontro tanta gente bonita nessa indústria que fiz as pazes com a minha humildade.

Mads sorria levemente e ficou calado por alguns momentos no que parecia ser uma avaliação do rosto do Hugh, o que fez o mais novo ficar sem jeito.

– Finalmente, estava me procurando por algum motivo especial?

– Eu estou voltando para Dinamarca semana que vem, tenho umas gravações para fazer. Eu queria comparar nossas agendas para nos encontrarmos um dia para ensaiar e conversar sobre a direção que vamos tomar.

– Ah claro.

Resolveram se encontrar mês que vem, pouco depois da volta do Mads. Até lá deveriam ter os scripts mais lapidados, pelo menos os dos primeiros episódios. Depois de tudo resolvido conversaram mais durante algum tempo, era sempre delicioso quando o faziam.

– Bom, já vou indo. Te vejo depois, Wee-man

Talvez Mads achasse que o apelido lhe incomodasse, mas na verdade ele gostava, muito. Não era muito próxima da verdade uma vez que ele tinha quase a mesma altura que Mads, mas gostava da proximidade de apelidos fofos davam entre as pessoas. Sentia um calor dentro do peito e apenas podia pateticamente sorrir em resposta.

Oh, essa temporada seria difícil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre o lance da figura paterna... só eu tenho vontade de ver o Mads dando uma surra no bumbum do Hugh? AHUhauHA Soei muito tiazona tarada? Okay.  
> Então... eu escrevi o rascunho da fic toda de vez, mas acabou que não evoluí muito além do rascunho. Lol Juro que li milhões de vezes e ainda sim não sabia apontar e concertar o que estava me incomodando. e.e Principalmente o lemon do próximo cap, suei viu. Vou tentar dar uma melhorada e semana que vem posto o final dessa minha primeira tentativa de Madancy.  
>  Beijos


	3. Parte III

Hugh estava na cozinha comendo morangos quando alguém começou a bater na sua porta. Estava ainda com um morango na boca quando abriu a porta e, para a sua surpresa, era o Mads.

– Não tínhamos marcado nossa reunião para daqui a 3 horas? – Sorriu e abriu espaço para o outro passar.

– Desculpa, cheguei mais cedo que o planejado no hotel e o tédio estava me corroendo por dentro. Tem problema?

– Não, não. Você é bem vindo a qualquer hora, você sabe disso. Eu apenas estava terminando de lanchar... – Apontou para a cozinha indicando que pretendia terminar o que estava fazendo. Foi em direção a ela e Mads o seguiu. – Quer algo?

– Não, estou bem. – Encarou o rosto de Hugh. – É tão estranho te ver sem barba novamente.

Como Will e Hannibal estavam foragidos Bryan decidiu que, pelo menos primeiros episódios da temporada, Will deveria estar sem barba. Era estranho já que a barba era uma das maiores características dele, mas talvez fosse bom mudar um pouco para variar.

– Está ruim?

– Você não ficaria ruim nem se quisesse, Hugh. Só estou me acostumando. – Cruzou os braços. – E um pouco irritado. Como pode um homem de 40 anos ter essa carinha de 25? Isso é de alguma forma muito injusto.

Dancy riu sem graça. Ele sempre escutou coisas do tipo, mas era estranho quando isso vinha do outro. Não era de agora, mas desde que o mais velho tinha descoberto sobre ele ser gay suas falas e sua linguagem corporal faziam com que Hugh desconfiasse que Mads estava de alguma forma flertando com ele, o que com certeza deveria ser paranoia da sua cabeça já que agora estava sempre tão consciente se si mesmo perto do dinamarquês.

Ou talvez fosse mera projeção de seus próprios desejos, quem não iria querer ser alvo daqueles maravilhosos olhos âmbar?

– Eu agradeço todos os dias aos meus pais por isso. – Riu e engoliu um morango. – Leu os scripts?

– Sim.

– Bryan definitivamente se divertiu escrevendo aquilo.

Riram, sabendo do que ele estava falando. A felicidade de Bryan era proporcional ao nível de Queerness que ele conseguia introduzir na série.

– E eu me diverti lendo. Tenho certeza que será minha temporada favorita, como sabe, fanfics Hannigram sempre me agradaram.

O sorriso de Mads era leve, mas Hugh tinha quase certeza de que via segundas e terceiras intenções ali. Não, isso não era paranoia e se era preferia tirar isso a limpo.

– Você está flertando comigo? – perguntou subitamente e levantou uma sobrancelha ao fazê-lo.

O outro ficou dividido entre surpresa e diversão e demorou um pouco para responder.

– Nossa, que direto. O que _você_ acha?

– Não estou inclinado a acreditar em mim mesmo, tenho estado paranoico desde que você descobriu sobre mim.

–Você é um homem inteligente, Hugh, tenho certeza que saberia se eu estivesse flertando com você.

Isso não foi nem um sim nem um não. Ou foi?

Hugh não sabia bem o que fazer. Sabia o que queria fazer, ah, isso ele sabia muito bem. Pela sua vontade já teria encurralado Mads na batente da cozinha e o atacado, mas só o pensamento do quanto seria estranho ensaiar depois caso levasse um fora lhe afastava o pensamento. Bom, ele não o atacaria, mas nada lhe impedia de seduzi-lo. Só um pouquinho, o bastante de não correr o perigo de ter o orgulho machucado depois.

– Eu não sou muito bom com flerte, Mads. Prefiro abordagens mais diretas. – Continuou a comer seus morangos, de forma suspeitamente lenta. – Tem certeza que não quer um?

Mads ficou um pouco mais sério por alguns segundos, ponderando e finalmente decidindo como responder.

– Na verdade eu quero. – Se aproximou. – O seu.

Hugh tinha um morango na boca e a metade que estava para fora foi mordida por Mads. O desgraçado continuou a mastigar sinicamente com os rostos deles ainda próximos. Hugh se atreveu a perguntar:

– Está satisfeito?

– Eu estou apenas começando.

E para a sua alegria Hugh foi aquele a ser imprensado no batente pelo corpo de Mads, que agora o beijava com desejo. As mãos de Hugh tremiam, não por que essas coisas o deixavam nervoso, mas por que finalmente estava conseguindo aquilo que queria a mais tempo do que imaginava.

As mãos do mais velho navegavam pelo seu corpo, parando quando alcançaram os seus glúteos, que foram fortemente apertados. Hugh sorriu entre o beijo enquanto a sua mão escorregou para apertar o membro de Mads por cima da calça, aproveitando para sanar a sua curiosidade sobre o tamanho dele. Oh deus, a quanto tempo queria fazer aquilo. Com algum pesar criou coragem de interromper e resolver algo que lhe preocupava.

– Não importa o quando eu ache sexo na cozinha excitante, eu realmente queria ir para o quarto agora.

– Sempre há as próximas vezes.

 _Próximas vezes_ , aquilo soava bom. Pegou a mão de Mads e foram depressa para o quarto. Mal passaram pela porta e já estavam tirando a roupa um do outro de forma levemente desesperada. Os beijos de Mikkelsen eram tão intensos que Dancy não queria sequer separar os seus lábios para outros intentos, mas tinha algo em mente e precisava fazer um esforço.

Empurrou o corpo de Mads na sua cama e pode apreciar o corpo já desnudo do outro. Já havia visto quase tudo em outras ocasiões, então pode se concentrar em um único ponto que não conhecia. O membro do outro já começava a dar sinal de vida e o dono olhava lascivamente para Hugh.

O mais jovem queria agradar e se tinha uma coisa de que tinha orgulho era de seus dons felacionais. Engatinhou sobre o mais velho e voltaram a se beijar. Foi deixando que seus beijos fossem descendo pelo corpo do maior, indo em direção a suas partes íntimas. Pegou o membro do mais velho pela base o bombeou lentamente.

– Posso?

– Vou fingir que isso foi uma pergunta retórica.

Sorriu e lambeu a extensão do membro do outro, só então finalmente começou a chupá-lo. Pelos gemidos que vinham do mais velho sabia que estava indo bem, ainda mais quando a mão do outro foi para a sua cabeça como se pedindo por mais. Algum tempo depois, porém, parou.

– Eu prometo terminar isso outra hora... – Começou a dar pequenos beijinhos no pescoço de Mads até que sussurrou no ouvido dele. – Mas agora eu quero você dentro de mim.

Isso foi o bastante para acender uma chama ainda mais forte dentro do mais velho, se é que isso era possível. Ele inverteu as posições e passou a beijar Hugh profundamente, assim como abusar de seu pescoço que tinha um cheiro que o deliciava. Parou para perguntar:

– Você tem- -

– Na gaveta à esquerda. – Hugh o interrompeu já sabendo do que perguntava.

Mads pegou as camisinhas e o lubrificante. Logo depois se endireitou no meio das pernas do outro e começou a introduzir um de seus dedos enquanto voltava a beijá-lo. O segundo e terceiro não demoraram e Hugh já estava implorando para serem substituídos por algo mais substancial. Mads atiçou a entrada do outro por mais algum tempo gostando de ver a frustração que isso causava no mais novo. Nunca imaginou que veria Hugh lascivamente se contorcendo debaixo de si, mas essa era definitivamente uma visão maravilhosa. Enfim começou a introduzir devagar o próprio pênis dentro dele e a sensação era inexplicavelmente boa. Fazia anos que Mikkelsen não se envolvia com homens, mas não se lembrava de ser tão bom assim. Voltaram a se beijar até que fosse seguro que começassem a se mover.

– Oh meu deus!

– Você está se referindo à entidadecristã ou a mim?

Hugh riu mesmo com a respiração totalmente ofegante.

– Imagino que a você. Sou um homem convertido agora, Scott ficaria feliz.

Mads também riu e começou com estocadas mais fortes até que finalmente achou o ponto dentro do corpo de Hugh ao qual procurava. Continuou naquele ângulo para que melhor pudesse estimular a próstata do mais novo que não aguentou e pouco tempo depois chegou ao clímax. Mads encontrou o seu próprio pouco tempo depois e se jogou em cima de Dancy cansado.

– Por mais que eu ame ter você em cima de mim... você é pesado, Mads.

– Desculpa. – Retirou a camisinha e se endireitou ao lado de Hugh. – Sabia que sempre quis fazer isso? – Distribuiu pequenos beijos no pescoço do outro. – Mesmo a 10 anos atrás, em algum nível do meu subconsciente pelo menos.

– Cavalos, isolados da civilização em uma montanha e cheios de desejos escondidos um pelo outro... se não fossem pelas outras milhares de pessoas envolvidas no projeto ai sim seria praticamente Brokeback Mountain.

– Por falar em Bryan, ele podia ter gravado isso e colocar na próxima temporada. Netfliz iria adorar.

– E as fãs mais ainda. – Fez carinho no rosto do mais velho. – Mas não acho que quero dividir esse momento com elas. Bom, tenho certeza que não quero é dividir com o Scott.

Ambos riram e voltaram a se beijar. A noite é longa e teriam muito tempo para aproveitar um ao outro antes das filmagens começarem. Bom, de certa forma eles poderiam dizer que estavam realmente ensaiando para a próxima temporada quando exploravam a mente e o corpo um do outro já que é exatamente isso que Will e Hannibal provavelmente estariam fazendo nesse exato momento.

**Fim**

**Cena Bônus:**

Lá para o episódio cinco da temporada finalmente teria-se de fato uma cena de sexo entre eles. Embora a Netfliz fosse bastante liberal, e até pressionasse por cenas fortes de sexo, Bryan preferia apostar em algo mais artístico, mas ainda sim sensual. Estranhamente havia uma enorme “plateia” para assistir a gravação dessa cena, coisa que não acontecia normalmente. Scott obviamente estava lá, balbuciando o quanto estava com inveja do Hugh e o quanto ele era totalmente apto a ser dublê de corpo dele.

Hugh estava nervoso. Não pela cena em si, a essa altura ele estava mais do que acostumado ao corpo do Mads, mas com a parte de ter que fazer isso na frente de um monte de amigos e conhecidos e correndo o sério risco de ficar excitado _demais_ com a cena.

Já Mads parecia se divertir muito com tudo ali, principalmente com o tanto de cuidados que o Bryan estava tendo para que os dois não se sentissem desconfortáveis demais com a cena em si. Mal sabia ele que a dupla já havia _treinado_ _bastante_ essa cena, por assim dizer.

– Ação! – o assistente de câmera gritou quando a gravação começou.

– Aqui, te vendo entregue a mim e com seus cachos espalhados em meus lençóis... – Hannibal estava por cima de Will, entre suas pernas, e lhe acariciava o rosto. – eu enfim começo a entender de onde os artistas renascentistas tiravam sua inspiração ao desenhar seus anjos.

– Eu não sou mais um anjo. – Foi a vez de Will acariciar o seu rosto. – Não mais.

– Você é o anjo que todo demônio sonha em corromper. – Distribuiu beijos no pescoço do outro. – Mas a luz tem o estranho hábito de iluminar as trevas. Talvez estejamos destinados à escuridão, mas nunca a escuridão completa se estamos juntos, Will.

Quando se beijaram Mads e Hugh puderam ouvir a câmera se aproximando e sabiam que era hora de evoluir para a parte completamente visual da cena. Era estranho como filmavam partes individuais do que claramente seria sexo na tela da TV, mas que na hora de gravar consistia em gravar cenas em posições sensuais, cortar, gravar, cortar. Em certa cena, por exemplo, Hugh tinha que gemer alto, arqueando suas costas e só o conseguiu fazer convincentemente por que Mads estava empenhado em friccionar suas partes íntimas de verdade, mesmo estas protegidas por um tapa-sexo.

Hugh estava dividido entre estar amando tudo aquilo, ele admitia ter uma parte fetichista e exibicionista dentro dele, e entre estar detestando e ansioso para que tudo acabasse e ele pudesse cavalgar em Mads loucamente e sem ninguém para atrapalhar em seu apartamento. Suspirou aliviado quando a gravação acabou e rezou para os deuses, Mads incluído, que eles não tivessem sido _convincentes_ _demais_. Sua sorte sempre seria que Mikkelsen poderia fazer uma cena de sexo com uma pedra e ela ainda sairia sexy. A Hugh só sobrava suspirar de inveja e de desejo por aquele homem. Ao menos, ao contrário dos outros, aquilo tudo era _seu_ na intimidade de seus quartos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai gente, foi curto, mas foi meio complicado. Digo, já estou acostumada a escreve como Hanni e Will, mas Mads e Hugh são diferentes. Lol Hugh e Will tem um humor muito parecido, mas Mads e Hannibal são beeeem diferentes. E... e... que sufoco escrever. Nada saindo como planejado e não conseguia editar pq já não aguentava mais ler a fic. Ahuahuahu   
> TOMEM AI, 1 LEMON E MEIO! Engulam! Ó.Ó kkkkk Tá meio bosta, mas ei, sou uma menina pura e angelical sendo coagida a fazer lemon. U_ú (Mas meti meeeesmo meus fetiches no meio. Lol Hugh em oral, morangos e semi-exibicionismo. –q) Faltou colocar Hugh levando uns tapinhas no bumbum, mas deixa para outra hora. -q
> 
> Enfim, muuuito obrigada a todos que me apoiaram nessa experiência, seus lindos! *-* Muito Madancy na vida de vocês!

**Author's Note:**

> So... cá estou eu com uma Madancy! Oh Yeah! Serão só 3 caps pequeninos, mas juro que dessa vez rola lemon! Estou sendo jurada de morte já por sempre fugir deles. XD 
> 
> Agora sobre o conteúdo em geral. A fic nasceu quando li os rumores do Hugh com o Michael e esse rumor foi bem forte. Lol (Não que eu acredite, mas uma garota pode sonhar né?) Esse mesmo cara disse que Dancy foi eleito o menino e menina mais bonita da faculdade dele. Esses são os fatos, o resto é só piração minha. XD Muito obrigada a quem leu e me digam o que acharam. <3 Pretty please? *-*


End file.
